Didn't We Almost Have It All?
by Mutant-Enemy-730
Summary: It was bittersweet, meeting like this. A missing moment between Helena and Myka after the end of 4x01.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, make no profit.

Author's Note: First time writing for Warehouse 13. Just thought there was a scene missing between 4x01 and 4x02 between Myka and H. G. If I made this any longer, I'd have expanded it into a full story, and I really wanted to stay strong with a small, sweet, one-shot.

* * *

She found Myka exactly where she thought she would be.

The first floor of the Bed and Breakfast was conspicuously barren of all life, and upon first glance into the library, Helena almost didn't see Myka's still form curled up in the dark green velvet wing-back chair, her feet tucked neatly underneath her body, a hardcover open in her lap.

It was the idle flip of a page which caught her attention. It was as if Myka was not actually reading the book, and her mind was elsewhere, but her hands were on autopilot. Swallowing her nerves, but also acutely aware that she might not have another chance like this, Helena moved into the room more fully, slowly making her way into Myka's peripheral vision.

Her hands clasped behind her back, Helena smiled fully when Myka lifted her head to see who had come into the room.

There was a quiver in her lips as her own smile spread across her features, which dampened the happy expression with a sense of uncertainty, leading Helena to believe that her own expression must not be as warm and positive as she had hoped. Then again, it was never easy to fool Myka.

"Unwinding with a good book after a stressful day at the Warehouse?" Helena asked, her brow arching teasingly.

Myka let out a low chuckle, and shut the book in her lap with one hand, the other lifting to drag through her hair, mussing it slightly in the back before dropping down to the arm of the chair. A long sigh escaped her lips as she tilted her head back, her eyelids drooping slightly to watch Helena from the new angle.

"I need more than a good book to unwind after the last couple of days," Myka commented quietly, and Helena swallowed thickly at the unintentional double entendre.

Oh, how she wanted to broach that topic more directly for once. It always seemed as if other events were constantly conspiring to thwart her heart's desire.

If Walter Sykes hadn't been trying to use her for his own nefarious purposes, maybe she would have been able to have time to speak with Myka about how she felt. But that wasn't fair, even to him. Fear retained a strong hold on her heart. Fear of ignorance. Fear of her feelings not being returned. Fear of the unknown.

She didn't used to be this way. Helena was always brazen in her sexuality, and chose her sexual partners without any regard for gender. It was the character, the intelligence, and the ability of the partner which always attracted her first.

Myka Bering was a 21st century maven of books, languages, and historical trivia, who knew self-defense, fencing, and had no qualms about drawing her weapon on a woman.

She effectively distanced herself from any partner Helena had ever had or sought after in a matter of seconds.

From the first touch over handcuffs, Helena had been enticed. And it all seemed to have led to these few moments in the library of Leena's Bed and Breakfast. For she knew they could be but moments. Mrs. Frederic had told her as much.

"Myka," Helena began, her eyes dropping to the floor with a sudden burst of nerves, "I…don't have much time to talk with you."

Sensing the gravity of the moment, Myka placed the book on the arm of the chair and stood up, closing the distance between them until she stood a foot away.

"What is it? Are the Regents going to use the Janus coin again?" Myka asked quietly, her arms crossing under her breasts – an external display of her unease.

"No, thankfully," Helena replied with a half smile, "No, but they are asking me to come with them for now."

"Where?" Myka dropped her arms, her brow crinkling, and Helena got the impression that she was unhappy about her leaving.

Shrugging, Helena lifted her hands in supplication, "I wish I knew, but it is all very cloak and dagger for the moment. Suffice it to say, they consider me an asset in the wake of Mr. Sykes' attack."

Myka nodded, and Helena detected that the agent was relieved to hear this news.

"Myka, I wanted to thank you," Helena continued in a quieter voice, taking a step closer to the taller agent, "For fighting for me, believing in me," Swallowing, Helena halted upon seeing Myka's eyes well up, "For trusting me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Myka asked, cocking her head slightly, her voice rasping with emotion.

Helena smiled gently at this, her lips twitching as she felt long-subdued emotions churning within her. Lifting her hand to cup Myka's cheek, her lips parted at the contact, watching, enthralled, as Myka's eyes fluttered shut at the touch. Their first which didn't include Cecil B. DeMille's riding crop, Chaturanga's chess lock, or rigging rope from the _Mary Celeste_. In fact, it was their first touch that wasn't tainted in any way by Walter Sykes.

Giving in to the moment, Helena boldly swept her thumb across Myka's cheek and moved even closer, lifting her other hand to run the backs of her fingers along Myka's jaw, before threading into her hair. At this, Myka opened her eyes, and Helena inhaled sharply at the dilated pupils gazing back at her. A hand lifted to cover the one cupping Myka's jaw, and Helena swallowed thickly, her eyes dropping to Myka's parted lips before lifting quickly to her green eyes.

"I…" The sentence was lost before it began, and Helena fell silent.

Her momentary confidence was lost, and it was Myka who closed the distance, seeming to come to a decision with a nervous bite to her lip before leaning forward and lightly brushing her lips over Helena's. A soft sigh escaped Helena as their lips parted, and she felt the undeniable urge to take what she wanted in that moment, but tamped it down, focusing instead on showing Myka how she felt in these few scant minutes.

Leaning in to recapture Myka's lips, Helena moved her body closer, feeling a hand slide along her jaw, and breasts lightly brush against her own. From there she was lost. Her mouth opening, she felt Myka respond in kind immediately, and before she could take further control of the moment, a warm tongue trailed along her lower lip, seeking out her own. With a strangled groan, Helena tightened her hold on Myka's hair, gruffly tugging her closer, feeling desire uncoil hotly low in her belly. It felt delicious, and agonizing. Bittersweet even. To just now feel teeth tugging on her lower lip, as she nipped at Myka's, before sliding her tongue into Myka's mouth, invading the fount from which a low moan was escaping.

With a languid kiss to Myka's mouth, Helena dipped to tug the full lower lip into her mouth, running her tongue lightly over it before pulling back, her heartbeat fluttering as she took in a deep breath. Opening her eyes, Helena watched in awe as Myka opened her own eyes slowly, her expression one of wonderment and desire. A tug low in her stomach teased her at what could happen if she had even a night to spare.

"I have wanted to do that for so very long," Helena murmured, her voice deeper than usual, "There was a time when I thought I would never get the chance."

"Me too," Myka replied, her eyes flicking from Helena's lips to her eyes, licking her own lips unconsciously.

The sound of a car driving up into the parking lot of the Bed and Breakfast distracted Helena. Her time was almost up. Flicking her eyes towards the window which faced the parking lot, Helena's brow creased.

"What's wrong?" Myka asked softly, her thumb rubbing across Helena's cheek in reassurance.

"I must take leave soon, darling," Helena replied, her voice softening, feeling her throat constrict, "I don't know when I'll return. I wanted to see you before I left."

"I'm glad you did," Myka replied hoarsely, her eyes welling up again.

"Please," Helena smiled ruefully, "Do not cry on my account."

Myka sniffled softly, and smiled tightly, before leaning in and giving Helena a chaste kiss, holding her face gently in her hands as she did so.

"You better come back in a very tangible sense, or I'll kick their asses," Myka murmured as they separated, and Helena let out a low laugh as she moved towards the doorway.

"Oh darling, of that I have no doubt."

_fin_


End file.
